Noche de Luna Llena
by Bianka Black
Summary: Remus siempre pensó que sus amigos le mentían cuando le decían que los licántropos sí podían tener un noviazgo sin problema, pero aquel Halloween supo que él era quien tenía la razón...


Antes de la lectura: Este fanfiction fue hecho en Halloween, por lo que algunas fallas de esos meses están presentes. Les pido perdón, pero no quise quitárselas, pues me dio flojera xD! Pero no son muchas, sólo los guiones y ciertas faltas en la redacción.

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de propiedad exclusiva de Jk. Rowling, salvo la novia de Remus, Elizabeth. La trama, como es obvio, también es mía.

* * *

_**Noche de Luna Llena**_

Remus abrió los ojos, sintiendo la luz colarse por la ventana de la habitación de los Merodeadores. Tenía mucho sueño. La noche anterior, los chicos le habían llevado hasta Hogsmeade para regalarle una cena romántica a Elizabeth, su novia desde quinto curso, y a él. Ahora iban todos en séptimo curso y ese día cumplían dos años, pero los chicos habían dicho que era necesario celebrar "la víspera".

La fiesta de Halloween era ese mismo día y con Elizabeth se fugarían hacia el patio trasero para estar a solas mientras los demás están en la fiesta. Él le entregaría su regalo, aquel que había venido a pensando desde hace más de un mes; un regalo que a Elizabeth le encantaría.

Por fin llegó la tarde y Remus podía ver a sus amigos entrar y salir del baño, desesperados por verse lo mejor posible, todo para las chicas y Lily Evans, la de la cual James estaba irremediablemente enamorado, a pesar de que ella le odiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, o al menos así decía ella frente a todo Hogwarts, cada vez que alegaban; pero James cada vez hacía menos bromas, para demostrarle a Lily que él sí estaba madurando.

A las cuatro de la tarde, los chicos bajaron al gran comedor. Sirius iba disfrazado de vampiros, ya que todas las chicas del castillo opinaban que se veía sexy. James iba disfrazado de Hércules – a él le habían dicho que Lily iba a ir vestida como una diosa griega y él, que no entendía mucho, pensó que Hércules era novio de Afrodita –. Peter se había disfrazado de Superman, traje que le quedaba muy bien y le hacía verse muy guapo, todo para su novia, una guapa Revenclaw de la cual muchos lo envidiaban, incluido el mismo Sirius, Marie Street era una de las más bonitas de Hogwarts. Por último, Remus se había disfrazado del Fantasma de la ópera.

Fueron hacia el centro del lugar, enojados por lo temprano que había comenzado la fiesta, pero lo recompensaba el hecho de que terminaba en la madrugada. Además, si ellos fueron a esa hora, era porque aquel día había luna llena y, al ser otoño, se oscurecía cerca de las siete u ocho de la noche y Remus tenía que ir a la Casa de los Gritos para su transformación. Al menos para los Merodeadores, la fiesta acababa ahí, pues preferían acompañar a su amigo que cualquier otra cosa; la amistad estaba por sobretodo.

El salón estaba totalmente decorado con motivo de Halloween. Había calabazas haciendo de candelabros y los fantasmas andaban revoloteando por todos lados. Pevees tenía prohibida la entrada desde el curso anterior, cuando le colocó una bomba olorosa a una de las calabazas y el salón debió ser desocupado.

- Remus – llamó Elizabeth Courtney. Ella era una chica de ojos negros y pelo del mismo color. Era delgada y su estatura era normal para una mujer, pero su rostro era muy lindo y dulce –. ¡Remus!

- Oh – rió Remus, cuando se giró y vio a su novia, quien lo llamaba. Se acercó a ella, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, con delicadeza, y le besó –. Feliz aniversario, nuevamente... ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien – sonrió Elizabeth, abrazándolo por la cintura –. Te queda muy bien el traje... ¿Cómo me veo yo?

Remus se alejó de ella para poder examinarla de pies a cabeza. Sonrió en cuanto se percató de que ella no estaba disfrazada.

- Te ves bien, pero no estás...

- ¡Claro que sí, tontito! – exclamó ella, abrazándolo nuevamente –. Estoy disfrazada de la novia de Remus Lupin.

- Oh, con razón te ves tan guapa.

Aquella tarde había sido muy entretenida y Remus con Elizabeth se escaparon de los demás para salir de ahí, queriendo estar solos y celebrar sus dos años de noviazgo, una muy linda y tierna relación. Por su parte, Sirius bailaba con una Hufflepuff muy linda, pero miraba a Peter con algo de celos, pues a él le estaba besando Marie. No podía creer que su amigo se había conseguido a aquella chica, pero, después de todo, había muchas niñas que estaban enamoradas de él, porque era un chico muy tierno y era muy galante.

James observaba a Lily desde su lugar, deseaba ser el chico con el cual bailaba, un tal "Ignacio" de Revenclaw, un bateador de su equipo. Mientras él bailaba con una chica de Gryffindor, amiga de Lily, Madame Pomfrey se le acercó, llevándoselo a un lado, para hablar en privado. Iba acompañada de Peter y Sirius.

- ¿Ha visto usted al señor Lupin? – preguntó, un poco asustada.

- No está, James – suspiró Peter, observando a su alrededor –. Lo busqué en cuanto Madame Pomfrey me avisó, pero no le vi... ya está anocheciendo y la luna ya está por salir.

- Nosotros le buscaremos, Madame Pomfrey – habló Sirius. Ella le miró –. Tendremos cuidado, pero sabemos que podemos pillarlo antes de su transformación.

- Y puede que ya esté en su escondite – murmuró James, convencido –. De cualquier forma, no se preocupe, señorita, ya le encontraremos.

Mientras tanto, en el lago oscuro, Remus besaba a su novia tiernamente, haciéndole saber cuánto la amaba, cuanto la quería. Siempre que estaba con ella, no se percataba de lo rápido que pasaban las horas, no se daba cuenta, pues siempre parecía estar en el paraíso, lugar donde no hay luna llena; pero él no estaba en el paraíso, estaba en la tierra, lugar donde el brillo de la luna comenzaba a asomarse. Aquel brillo alumbró a la pareja de un momento a otro.

- Remus, ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Elizabeth, preocupada.

- C-corre, amor, no... n-no puedo...

- ¿Remus?

El rostro de Remus se había puesto pálido y prontamente su cuerpo se puso rígido. Elizabeth no se alejaba, ella no estaba enterada de la licantropía del chico, por lo que pensaba que le había dado alguna enfermedad. Miró de la luna a Remus y una chispa sonó en su cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que el problema de Remus no era ninguna enfermedad aislada.

Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, aturdida, en el momento en que Remus comenzó a transformarse. Escuchó los gemidos de su novio, y supo que el dolor que debía estar sintiendo era muy fuerte. Sintió pena y rabia. Rabia porque no podía creer que gente tan buena tenga que sufrir tanto. Cayó secamente en cuanto Remus le dio un manotazo.

- ¡Elizabeth! – exclamó Peter, corriendo hacia allá.

James y Sirius escucharon el grito y miraron de inmediato hacia allá. No lo pensaron mucho antes de trasformarse para ir en su ayuda. Ella estaba paralizada y quedó peor en el momento en que vio a ese perro negro comenzar a pelearse con su novio, con el lobo que le había pegado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no pudo evitar salir corriendo cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, alejándose del ciervo, el perro, el lobo y la rata.

Entre James y Sirius pudieron encerrar al lobo en su casa. Sirius estaba lastimado, su hocico sangraba, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de adentrarse en el bosque, seguido de sus otros dos amigos. Elizabeth no sabía los peligros que podía haber en ese bosque, el cual no estaba protegido como Hogwarts, en el cual muchas veces se podían ver a los Mortifagos que trataban de entrar en el castillo.

Vieron a Elizabeth correr hacia el centro, el miedo producía que no le doliera la herida que le había causado la garra del licántropo. Corría más rápido de lo habitual, y los chicos no le daban alcance, a ellos sí les dolía todas las heridas, producto de la pelea.

Su velocidad poco a poco iba descendiendo, pero no por el cansancio, no, fue porque divisaron a una figura encapuchada por delante de ellos, apuntándole directamente a Elizabeth, que también había disminuido la suya al verlo.

- ¿Qué hace esta linda señorita en el bosque? – preguntó el encapuchado, acercándose, acechándola.

- Aléjese...

- Está bien – rió él. Los chicos miraron asustados y Sirius se había adelantado, pero se detuvo en cuanto el encapuchado lo vio; los vio. Y ellos no tenían varita –. ¡Avada kedravra!

Elizabeth cayó como una muñeca, sin vida, sin luz en los ojos, aún amando a Remus, aún queriéndolo. Peter soltó un grito ahogado, un alarido de dolor, en el momento en que un rayo rojo le tocó. Un cruciatus.

No pudieron hacer nada más. Tenían que recuperar el cuerpo, por lo que los tres se dispersaron. El encapuchado siguió a Sirius, por lo que James volvió hacia el lugar y tomó a Elizabeth en sus brazos, cerrándole los ojos, y sintiendo su garganta arder. Conocía a Remus, sabía que la culpabilidad lo iba a invadir. No se preocupaba por Sirius, y menos por Peter, sabía que ellos se transformarían en animales y lograrían ocultarse.

Volvió lentamente al castillo, sintiéndose mal. Sirius y Peter lo alcanzaron cuando él caminaba hacia al enfermería, no se le ocurrió ningún otro lugar. Quizás aún Elizabeth podía estar viva, quizás no habían hecho el hechizo bien, pero cuando Madame Pomfrey miró asustada, en cuanto le tomó el pulso, en cuanto soltó un gritito... supieron que la vida de Elizabeth había llegado a su fin. Y supieron que era el comienzo de una vida llena de sufrimiento para Remus.

Tal cual habían predicho, al día siguiente, Remus se enteró de lo sucedido, por los propios labios de Dumbledore. Se sintió culpable, desdichado, se sintió un verdadero monstruo en cuanto vio la herida que su novia tenía en su brazo y abdomen. Le habían dado permiso de ver el cuerpo antes de que los padres de la joven se lo llevaran, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo, porque sus padres llegaron y se arrodillaron a los pies de la cama, besándole la mano a su hija.

Remus salió del lugar, sin poder mirar a los ojos a sus ex suegros, quienes se enteraron de todo. Caminó lentamente, escuchando los murmullos generales de los alumnos, quienes intentaban adivinar cómo Elizabeth había terminado en el bosque prohibido, pensando en que un animal extraño le habían atacado, a Remus y a Elizabeth, porque Dumbledore había tenido que mentir por Remus, teniendo que decir que a ambos les había atacado algo y que Remus no recordaba qué, debido a un fuerte golpe en el cráneo.

Llegó a la orilla del lago y se sentó ahí, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar derramar lágrimas al encontrar el regalo que le había dado a Elizabeth, una cadena de oro blanco, con ambos nombre grabados en el dije con forma de corazón, totalmente ensangrentado. Lo encontró donde se habían estado besando, sin sospechar que aquella sería la última vez. En el día de Halloween, su novia había muerto.

Le dolía todo, el corazón, el cuerpo y el alma. Le dolía saber que la muerte de Elizabeth fue en parte su culpa, no de la licantropía y mucho menos del maldito Mortifago. Era su culpa porque él no recordó que había luna llena hasta cuando ya no podía controlarse tanto como hubiera querido. Sabía que volver a tener algo con alguien no iba a ser tan fácil, iba a temer dañar a otra mujer más.

No quería volver a estar con nadie hasta que encontrara alguna forma de poder controlarse en luna llena, pero aquello no iba a ser tan pronto, seguramente, iba a tener que morir antes de ver la cura completa. Morir sin compañía.

Esa era la cruel verdad que los licántropos tarde o temprano descubrían, ese era el porqué dudaban tanto antes de estar con alguien. Y al final, sólo tenían que resignarse a decir lo que la demás gente decía: los licántropos son parias, son personas que debían ser exterminadas, porque eran peligrosos y podían asesinar a cualquier persona, incluso a la persona que más amaban...

Porque la licantropía sí ponía trabas al amor. Lo quieran o no los afectados, ellos no podían amar.


End file.
